The school
by falc0000
Summary: update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything in here!  
  
The school  
  
One day Math found Roy in his bed.  
  
Marth: Hey get off my bed!  
  
Roy: What time is it?  
  
Marth: 12: PM, now get off my bed.  
  
Roy: What does PM stand for?  
  
Marth got really pissed off and pushed Roy off his bed.  
  
Roy: Ow, What did you do that for?  
  
But Marth went to sleep snoring.  
  
Roy went to bed.  
  
The next morning Roy and Marth went to school.  
  
Roy: Do you think the people at the school will be nice, because if they are not  
  
I'll beat them up.  
  
Marth: You'll kill them with your sword.  
  
Roy: But I thought you said they had a battle ring?  
  
Marth: Yeah with weapons, but we don't know how weak they are.  
  
Roy and Marth arrive at school.  
  
Marth and Roy went to the printable, and say some weird people.  
  
Roy: What's your first class?  
  
Marth: Weapon?  
  
Roy: Me too.  
  
They both went to their first class.  
  
Ms. Chichi: Class we have 5 new students.  
  
Roy: I, I'm Roy and if you do not be nice I will beat you up  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Marth: Hi, I'm Marth, and I'm a guy who knows what weapons I can't use.  
  
Kirby: HI, I'm Kirby, and I like to eat.  
  
Dk: I amp DK.....and I like to.  
  
Ms. Chichi: I like to show our best student in the world.  
  
Peach: Hi, I'm Peach.  
  
Falco: Yeah we know that.  
  
The bell rings  
  
BREAK  
  
Roy and Marth sat down on the last table.  
  
Roy: I wonder who the 5th new student is ?  
  
Falco came to them.  
  
Falco: Can I sit here?  
  
Marth: Yeah, as long as you are not doing this because you feel sorry for us.  
  
Falco sat down.  
  
Kirby came too  
  
Kirby: Can I sit here?  
  
Roy: Sure  
  
When they all finished.  
  
Falco: Hey you guys want a tour around?  
  
Kirby: Sure  
  
Roy: Yeah us too.  
  
Falco: We still have time.  
  
Falco ran straight to the battle field.  
  
While the others could not keep up.  
  
Roy: Wow, why does it use electric?  
  
Falco: Because it sends you to a battle field.  
  
HELP!  
  
Kirby: What was that?  
  
Marth: It came from over there.  
  
HELP!  
  
MARIO!  
  
Falco: I know who that is.  
  
They ran into Bowser and Peach.  
  
Falco: PEACH!  
  
Peach: Help!  
  
Math got out his sword.  
  
Falco: Go ahead kill her Marth.  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Kirby sucked up Bowser and spit him out.  
  
Kirby: You taste nasty!  
  
Marth: What did you think!  
  
Bowser: Hah.  
  
Bowser jumped with peach and got away.  
  
Falco: What's the class for you two?  
  
Marth: Battle.  
  
Falco: Me too.  
  
Kirby: I got art.  
  
Falco: We should get back to the battle ring.  
  
Kirby: Wait where do you do art?  
  
Falco: Look at your map.  
  
Kirby: What's a map?  
  
Marth: Here use this one.  
  
Then they ran back to the battle ring.  
  
Kirby ran to his next class.  
  
They got back to the battle ring.  
  
Mr. Ginny: People I will say all the rules.  
  
Lugi: The rules are on the board.  
  
Mr. Ginny: Yes, but the new people can not read.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Mr. Ginny: You can not fall out of the ring or you will lose a life, and you can not kill a person.  
  
Mr. Ginny: The first people to fight are Mega Man and DK.  
  
Mega Man: I'm going against that big ape.  
  
DK Donkey Kong  
  
They went into a battle ring Mega Man was being a show off and fell off the ring two times.  
  
Falco: That was great.  
  
Roy: Do they really fall to their doom?  
  
Falco: No  
  
Roy: Oh, I thought Mega Man died and came back to haunt DK.  
  
Marth: ..?  
  
Mr. Ginny: Next are Zero and Fox.  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
They got on the ring of doom, Zero shot a huge blast at Fox, Fox used his reflector and Zero got blasted off the ring.  
  
Zero came back and shot a lot of little shots and then a huge shot and fox was blasted off the ring.  
  
Fox kicked Zero off the ring.  
  
Zero: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Fox: Mission complete  
  
Falco: Ok  
  
The bell rings  
  
Mr. Ginny: Go to your next class people.  
  
Falco: What's your next class?  
  
Roy: Science.  
  
Falco: I think you should go to that class.  
  
Marth: Why not?  
  
Falco: You'll find out.  
  
Roy: What's your next class?  
  
Falco: Hide from Ms. C.  
  
Roy: How's that?  
  
Falco: The science person who finds the people that don't go to class.  
  
Falco Ran to some people that looked like they were about to run for their life.  
  
Roy and Marth ran to their class.  
  
Ms. C: I finally have a class! Marth, what is a rock made of?  
  
Marth: .?  
  
Ms. C: A rock you get a F. Roy, How do you make a rock?  
  
Roy: By making a rock?  
  
Ms. C: NO! You two will go to the principle's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Falco found Kirby.  
  
Falco: Kirby, how did you get here?  
  
Kirby: Samus pushed me in here.  
  
Dodo: I found you.  
  
Person: He found us!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything in here!  
  
The school part 2  
  
As you know Marth and Roy went to the principle's office.  
  
Marth and Roy came in the office.  
  
Principle DK: Do u kids know what you have all done?  
  
Boy: Nothing at all.  
  
Principle DK: You are right!  
  
Samus: We are not kids!  
  
Ness: Yeah!  
  
Samus: Except for him.  
  
Bell rings!  
  
Principle DK: OK, what ever all you kids can go to your next class now.  
  
All the people leave the office. (Even principle Dk leaves)  
  
Marth: That was weird.  
  
Falco: Oh, really every day that's going to happen.  
  
Roy: No!!!!!  
  
Marth: Oh, Shut up!  
  
Kirby came right next to them.  
  
Kirby: I'm so hungry!  
  
Marth: Then eat Roy.  
  
Kirby sucks up Roy.  
  
Roy inside Kirby: Let me out!  
  
Kirby spits Roy out.  
  
Kirby: You taste funny.  
  
Bowser ran right in to them with peach. They all fell over.  
  
Falco: Oww.  
  
Peach: That hurt grrrr.  
  
Peach Smacked Bowser with her frying pan and walk away.  
  
Bowser: Oww.  
  
Roy: Oh, shut up!  
  
Bowser walks away.  
  
Marth: Well, guys what's your next class?  
  
Kirby: Mine is.. What's this word?  
  
Marth: Science.  
  
Kirby: Cool I like that thing and word!  
  
Falco: My next class art.  
  
Roy: Cool mine is too.  
  
Marth: My next class is something something???  
  
Falco: Wow, really?  
  
Marth: yeah.  
  
Falco: That class is kind of weird.  
  
Marth: How?  
  
Falco: You only go to that class once a year and the rest you have to find out for your self.  
  
Roy: Anyways, I'm really good at art.  
  
Falco: Ok then lets see what you can do.  
  
Roy and Falco Went to the art class.  
  
Kirby went right into the science classroom.  
  
Marth walk into his classroom.  
  
Mr. Ant: Hello class.  
  
The class: Hello  
  
Marth looked at the kids that were right next to him. They were all little kids!  
  
Mr. Ant: Kids, we have a new toy for this hour.  
  
Kid 1: I see it, it's over there!  
  
Kid 2:Get it!  
  
Marth: WHAT THE HELL!!!  
  
Kids: Oh.  
  
Mr. Ant: Now Marth you know what to say and what not to say!  
  
All the kids jumped on him and pulled he's hair and did other stuff.  
  
Bell ring!  
  
Mr. Ant: Ok kids, its time to go home.  
  
Roy and Falco went to their art class.  
  
Mr. Art: Hello class, for the new people here my name is Mr. Art.  
  
Roy: Mr. Art, Why do you have a weird name?  
  
Mr. Art: Don't ask!  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Mr. Art: Well, anyways today we are going to draw a. well, a. well, you can just draw what ever you want.  
  
Falco: That's cool.  
  
Roy: Oh, I think I'm going to get A with my art skills.  
  
Falco: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Everyone started to draw something.  
  
30 minutes after  
  
Roy: I'm done, Falco, look at my drawing.  
  
Falco looked at Roy's horrible drawing.  
  
Falco: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
Roy: It's my greatest art, duh!  
  
Falco: That's your greatest art!  
  
Roy: Yeah, isn't it great?  
  
Roy turned in his artwork of a uh. a . I have no idea!  
  
Falco: Why don't look at my drawing and study it!  
  
Roy look at Falco's pretty good drawing.  
  
Roy: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
Falco: It's my greatest work of art.  
  
Falco turned in his artwork of a dog.  
  
Bell rings!  
  
Mr. Art: OK class it's the end of school.  
  
Marth met with Roy, Falco, and Kirby.  
  
Falco: Did you have a good time Marth?  
  
Marth: Yeah, a very good time.  
  
Roy: I had a good time too.  
  
Kirby: I got an A in science!  
  
Falco, Marth, And Roy: HOW??  
  
Kirby: It's my secret.  
  
Falco: Did u cheat!  
  
Kirby: Of course not!  
  
Marth: Oh, well Roy lets go.  
  
Marth and Roy went to their house.  
  
Falco went to his house.  
  
Kirby went to his house.  
  
THE END FOR PART 2!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own anything in here!  
  
The School Part 3  
  
The next day Falco called Marth and Roy.  
  
Marth: Hello who is this?  
  
Falco: It's Falco.  
  
Marth: So why did you call I was about to leave for school.  
  
Falco: I forgot...  
  
Marth hangs up.  
  
Marth and Roy go to school and they see Kirby and Falco sitting on a bench.  
  
Marth: Hey what's going on?  
  
Falco: Nothing really just waiting.  
  
They all got to weapons class.  
  
Ms. Chichi: Ok class, you all might know this is weapons class and we make weapons.  
  
Everyone: We do!?  
  
Ms. Chichi: Yes  
  
Samus: I thought we just talked about weapons.  
  
Ms. Chichi: Well now its changed!  
  
Everyone: Cool!!!  
  
Ms. Chichi: Ok now we are going to make a blaster.  
  
Bell rings!  
  
Ms. Chichi runs out of class so fast that it looked like she disappeared.  
  
Marth: Wow this class is pretty short.  
  
Falco: Yeah sucks.  
  
Marth, Roy, Falco, and Kirby sit on the table.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Link walked right next to the table.  
  
Mario: Hey this is our table!  
  
Luigi: Yeah!  
  
Link strikes his sword on the ground.  
  
Falco: What are you talking about we sat here yesterday!  
  
Link: Yeah well... it's because we were chasing bowser!  
  
Roy: Who are you?  
  
Link: What you don't know who I am!  
  
Roy: No.  
  
Link: Let's get out of here!  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Link leave.  
  
Bell rings.  
  
Falco: Ok guys time to go to battle.  
  
Kirby: Ok  
  
Marth: Kirby aren't you going to art?  
  
Kirby: Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
Kirby runs to art class and Marth, Roy, and Falco run to battle class.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own anything in here!  
  
The School Part 4  
  
In Battle class.  
  
Mr. Ginny: Ok class today's battles are  
  
Link and Roy  
  
Marth and Mario  
  
Falco and Luigi  
  
And the items are no items ok.  
  
Link and Roy went in the battle ring.  
  
Link throws a boomerang at Roy but he jumps and dodges it but it came back and hit him in the head and Roy fell down.  
  
Mario: Get revenge!  
  
Luigi: yeah!  
  
Roy gets back up and Link attacks him with his sword but Roy counters and hits link and he falls back.  
  
Link: you're doing better than I thought you would.  
  
Roy: Thanks  
  
Link shoots an arrow and hits Roy. Roy accidentally falls out of the ring. Roy comes back.  
  
Roy: Hey that was not very nice!  
  
Link throws a bomb at Roy but he throws it back and Link flies out of the ring. Link shoots an arrow at Roy but dodges it and strikes Link with his sword And Links looks like he's going to lose but jumps in mid air back on the ring. Link waits a bit with the bomb then throws it but he held it too long and he went flying out of the ring.  
  
Roy: Yay I won!  
  
Marth: Cool!  
  
Next Marth and Mario step into the ring.  
  
Mario shoots multiple fireballs are Marth but Marth dodges them all except for the last one because at that time Mario was screaming and Marth got distracted.  
  
Roy: Oww my ears!  
  
Mario caped Marth and punched him. Marth got dizzy and went off the ring. Marth stabbed Mario about 50 times and the just kicks him and he goes flying. Mario grabbed Marth and he grabbed Mario and it looked like they were hugging. They both fell off ring but Marth was ontop of Mario when falling so he won.  
  
Marth: Wow that's was kinda hard.  
  
Falco: Wow I like beat him a hundred times.  
  
Falco steps on to the ring and Luigi runs away.  
  
Mr. Ginny: Well I guess if Luigi isn't here Falco wins by default.  
  
Roy: Why did he run away?  
  
Falco: O what do you think?  
  
Roy: He forgot something in his last class?  
  
Marth: I don't know.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own anything in here!  
  
The School Part 5  
  
Marth: so science again?  
  
Falco: So want to get a good hiding place before the other people get it?  
  
Roy: Ok I know lets hide in a trash can!  
  
Falco: NO!  
  
They hide in a dark classroom that hasn't been used for 5 years.  
  
Falco: hmm I smell someone...  
  
Roy stepped on peach's foot.  
  
Peach: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Falco: Shut up dodo is coming!  
  
The door open but they all hid in a dark spot.  
  
Dodo: Is any body here I have free ice cream!  
  
Kirby rune right into dodo and they both fall down.  
  
Kirby: Oww where is the free ice cream?  
  
Dodo: Ok Kirby you are coming with me!  
  
He slams the door.  
  
Kirby: Will you take me to the free ice cream?  
  
Falco: That was close.  
  
Marth: Say who else is in here?  
  
Mario, Luigi, Link: Us!  
  
After the bell rings they all get out.  
  
Falco: I wonder what was Kirby doing with us? He doesn't have science that time...  
  
Marth: Yeah now he has science.  
  
Falco: Ok let's go to art.  
  
Marth: Ok.  
  
They walk to art class.  
  
Mr. Art: Hello class.  
  
Ness runs to the front of the class and kicks Mr. Art's butt and runs away.  
  
Ness: Ha-ha!!!  
  
Zero: Way to go Ness!  
  
Mr. Art: I quit this stupid job!!!  
  
Mr. Art runs away and is never seen again.  
  
They all rushed out of class.  
  
Falco: So what do you want to do?  
  
Marth: I feel like going to sleep.  
  
Roy: Ok  
  
Marth and Roy go to their house.  
  
Falco goes to his house.  
  
Kirby come rushing where yesterday they were at that time.  
  
Kirby: Hello? Falco? Roy? Marth?  
  
Kirby just walked home. 


End file.
